


Come Home With Me

by texting_fangirl



Series: Bedtime Stories with Levi Ackermann - or: Horny on Main for Humanity's Strongest, First Print, Bundle Supreme, Collector's Edition [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Levi but he's still soft, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asking for a friend..., Beach Sex, Broken Condom, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Creampie kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Ending, Intense, Knotting, Levi being a total switch, Lots of Cum, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Overstimulation, Pegging, Playing in the park, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinship, Slight Dirty Talk, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolves in Heat, and lots of soft kisses, and then falling asleep together, bathing together, bathtime, bit of angst, female receiving, flatmates to lovers, going at it in the same place, human reader, i hope this was all i just want to post this....., idk - Freeform, idk pure filth, is it an orgy with two parties who don't know each other, lowkey orgy, nerf war, oh boy here we go - Freeform, oof oh, shared flat, spoilers for chapter three but i just know i WILL be too lazy to add them then but, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: It's Friday Evening and that means:  Nerf War in the local park between the Gang and you.Your flatmate Levi's been a bit absent over the past days, and even now he doesn't seem entirely focused on the game.No longer really wondering what might be troubling him after he's ignored you for so long, you just want to win against the kids and go home.Something interfers with that clear objective as you dive deeper into the foliage; something with silvery eyes and nature driving it - or him
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackermann/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Bedtime Stories with Levi Ackermann - or: Horny on Main for Humanity's Strongest, First Print, Bundle Supreme, Collector's Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795669
Comments: 19
Kudos: 244





	1. I. Your Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sat on my computer for too long.

* * *

“What about teams?” Eren piped up, and you paused in loading your modded nerf gun. Your eyes strayed over to where Levi stood, his broad back in the tight fitting black shirt turned to the parking lot while he was rifling through his bag in the propped open trunk.

At the younger boy’s question he turned around, the tactical face mask he’d been searching for in hand.

“No teams. Everyone on their own.”

* * *

That had almost been an hour ago, and by now nightfall was fast approaching.

So far you’d managed to hit Armin, Jean and Christa, but your flatmate and subsequent game-leader had been nowhere in sight. Not that you thought so highly of yourself to be able to land a hit on him - Levi was usually too slippery, too versed to be as much as grazed by one of the coloured pellets.

The park was vast, but then again not _that_ big - several times you’d ducked behind shrubs to avoid being seeing, even though the thick leaves didn’t offer much chance to land a counter hit, either.

It was warm for how early in the year it still was, and you allowed yourself a moment of peace after climbing a rather steep hill. Sweat stuck the thin hairs to the back of your neck.

Here and there a streetlight shimmered through the foliage. Against the faded blue-grey of the evening clouds, wispy fog crept up between the treetops.

Your heartbeat was still pounding in your ears and so you leaned back, breathing deeply and sucking in the cooling, damp air with every intake.

You didn’t hear the footsteps approaching from the right until a black shadow barreled into you, swept you off your feet and plunged you into the even darker shade of bushes lining the small walkway.

“Wh-”

Faster than you could speak, a hand clamped over your mouth.

Against the canopy of trees you could make out Levi’s face, sweat on his brow, the natural grey of his eyes amplified into silver by his wolf slipping through.

You could feel his chest heaving, but any gasps or wheezes were swallowed by the black material spanning over his lower face. A handicap meant to level him and the other Weres in your party to almost equal terms to the human players.

Now, fully alert, you could hear the approach of a bunch of feet, practically trampling over the path.

Levi shifted on top of you, ducked his head down, until his chin almost met with your shoulder.

Nerf wars were never this intense or serious, but it was an unspoken rule that no outsider or pedestrian should catch sight of anyone, which helped in making it both more difficult and fun to play.

The whispers from the group passing by though identified them as Sasha, Connie, Jean and, muffled, Eren - proof they were abandoning today’s rule of no teaming up.

“I saw Levi run up the hill earlier, he’s probably still around.”

“Really? I think he’s down by the lake - there’s a ridge there that he likes to camp out on. Armin is somewhere there, too, if we can get him on board we surely can shoot him for once…"

Mumbled debate was followed by a general agreement, and the group began to move.

You attempted to shift beneath Levi’s solid form, but the way he was laying between your legs, with elbows next to your head, made it near impossible.

You resulted to straining your arms and shoving him away, unwilling to give in to the almost intimate position.

For the better of this week you'd been thin air for the second occupant of your shared flat, and now, being pushed around, silenced and lied on, all without an explanation, wasn't very tasteful.

For now there was a nerf war to win though, and so you pushed the rising annoyance to the back of your head. There'd be enough time to thoroughly chew him out later.

Without saying anything you rolled out of cover and shot three of the four kids in their backs - Sasha was too fast to duck away to get hit as well.

Under yells they ran for cover while you turned and bolted down the path you had spent climbing up just minutes prior.

Shots rang out behind you as you fled, Levi’s footfalls loud behind you.

They didn’t pursue you, you realized after reaching the foot of the hill and rounding on a big boulder that provided excellent cover while being too steep to climb and ambush from above.

The slope of the hill evened out. With it, your wide strides became shorter and you slowed down, jogging the last bit before pausing to catch your breath.

The stop must've come unexpected for Levi who'd been hot on your heels all the way down and now ran smack into you.

His arms spread out but his attempt at halting your fall was in vain; rather than keeping you up, he got pulled down, pushing you into the soft forest ground for the second time within minutes.

“Mind explaining yourself, Levi?” You grumbled, just glad you hadn’t gotten a mouth full of dirt.

This time you really couldn’t move - you felt his hips slotted into place right behind yours, and were you to shift-

You felt his fringe tickle the exposed skin on your neck.

Levi’s body twitched forward. You could very well feel the bulge nudging your butt through his black skinny jeans. The breath halted in your throat.

“I-” He started, but the mask muffled his voice. The velcro holding it in place ripped apart before the whole thing was carelessly cast aside.  “I…”

His voice trailed off as you heard him suck in a deep breath.

Twisting your body enabled you to turn your head far enough to look back at him, see his face out of the corner of your eyes. It was ghostly grey against the deep dark green of the trees.

“No, don’t.” His voice was small, strained. His forehead dropped between your shoulder blades. “I, I need a moment to-”

“Get off me.”

You could hear the beginnings of a groan he swallowed almost in time. A breathless moment long he didn’t move.

Then his weight pulled back.

At once you scrambled to sit up and turn around to face him; half furious, half disappointed, but your movement came to a halt as two strong hands tugged you back down.

It had been a while since you'd last found yourself in Levi’s lap.

It had been quite comfortable back then, and it would have been now, if the circumstances were any different.

His fingers were like iron, digging into your clothes, holding you in position - and if it had been anyone but him, the whole situation would have felt much different.

Briefly, and dulled by your annoyance, you wondered if he was alright.

Talking seemed the best option to get out of this mess.

“So you’re finally speaking to me again?” If you could call the broken sentence and couple of words 'speaking'.

His fingers twitched at the harsh tone in your voice.

A sigh left his lips as his cheek found your left shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I was an asshole, I should’ve just- I didn’t- Fuck, I didn’t know how to-”

You adjusted your position, easing the strain on one of your legs - and placing your whole weight on the still very much present hardness between his legs.

Levi’s breath shuddered. One of his arms wrapped around your middle, his hips came up, seeking more friction.

“Fuck.” He breathed into your shirt. “Don’t- Don’t move, I-”

The previous annoyance and still present hurt over the sudden abandonment of pretty much all his attention over the last days slowly shifted within you, with how sensitive, how unstable he was right now. Was it something with the wolf resting inside him?

“I’m still waiting for an explanation, Levi.” There was no hint in your voice showing you had lost any of your venom.

“I’m trying to exp- Stop, _moving_.” His sentence ended in a desperate growl as his muscles flexed to keep you from accidentally grinding down on him again.  “Fuck. I’m.”

Deep breaths. In his agitated state it seemed to prove counterwise, and he drew back. Cold air seeped into the space he created and you missed his warmth.

“I’m an asshole. I don’t deserve you as my flatmate, and i especially don’t deserve you as anything else. I’m sorry I cut you off. I’m sorry I ignored you. I’m sorry I’m unable to put into words what I feel right now, I’m sorry I’m latching onto you like an animal right now, I want to control myself better, I really do, if you just tell me to fuck off right now I promise I will, I will be able to let go, I’ll never bother you with this again, I promise, I promise, please tell me to let you go. I need to hear it.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me, Lee?”

You gently laid your head back on his shoulder behind yours. One hand came up to touch the one he held you close with, ran over the fingerless gloves and the rough patches of skin they revealed. The other crept up, to the back of his head, carding through the short hairs there. Your tone had shifted, from cold to soft, gentle words taking the place of accusations.

“I’m an idiot with words. I didn’t know what to say. Don’t know, even now.” He snuggled closer, still tentative despite your apparent willingness to hear him out. Still it seemed as if the close, now accepted proximity, prompted him to spill out more.

His chest pressed against your spine. “I couldn’t just- I can’t just say, hey flatmate I’ve known for two years and always loved being around, I have this need to fuck you into that wonderfully soft mattress you have and that you let me sleep on so often, whenever I crave contact with another warm body, do you mind if we break up this wonderful friendship we have going, in favour for something we’ll probably regret as soon as it's done? Stop-”

He sucked a breath in, and his words morphed into pleads. “Stop _movi_ -…”

And then he trailed off, as if the realization you were still there, still in his lap, not fighting his touch anymore was finally dawning on him.

“You really think we’d regret taking a step in another direction?" You said lowly, head tilted towards him, noses only heartbeats apart. He licked over his lips, eyelashes fluttering with his unsteady gaze. "What about the party at Erwin's, where you- Where we made out against the wall near the balcony, where you bit my shoulder and told me you wanted me all for yourself?"

Around you, Levi froze.

His hands relaxed, and you saw it as an opportunity to slip out of his hold, on to the damp forest floor.

Facing him painted a picture you hadn't seen before.

Sweat plastered stray hairs to his skin, made it almost glow with the light from his wolf's eyes.

Lips parted for breath pressed together as he continued to stare at you, empty hands closing around nothing.

"You remember that?" It was a whisper, full of an emotion you couldn't name. "You remember-"

His straight brows drew together and he cupped a palm over his mouth, as if a great pain had taken hold of him. The other hand hooked into the shirt over his heart.

"Yeah, I remember; I thought you didn't, you never- Levi? Levi, please tell me what's going on. Is it your heat? Why didn't you say anything, we've been over this…"

You wanted to reach out and touch him, offer reassurance, but his back curled under a weight invisible to your eyes, and suddenly you weren't sure you even knew the person crouching next to you.

He flinched when your palm came into contact with his solid shoulder, looked up at you from under his lashes, but to your relief there was no aggression in his face, no negative expression.

The eye contact only held for a moment. His lids closed and he drew a shaking breath, nose tucked to your wrist.

His hands came up and gently took your own from its place, slowly turned it over until the inside faced the sky above, before he pressed his thin lips over the criss-cross of lines etched into it.

"You never said you remembered that night, and I was too afraid to say anything, because I thought you might- I thought you could be afraid, of me, of what I-" He broke off with a short laugh, but it wasn't happy.

"You stayed, knowing that, and let me… Still let me sleep next to you."

He looked up again. Were his eyes really swimming? No. ...Or?

His sentence wasn't a question but you couldn't help but feeling like he still wanted to know something.

"Because experiencing that didn't make me see you as any less of what you are, have been, before. When we moved in I was aware you were Were, and it didn't prevent me from anything. Did you think I'd gone into this blind?"

"It's one thing to live with me but another to consider-"

His gaze dipped down to your lips and he breathed in slowly.

His hands still held yours, your knees touching.

"I wasn't sure what to make of that evening, if that was just the alcohol, or the wolf talking, but I didn't stop you then, I would have continued if we hadn't been interrupted, Levi I love you you know that, right? If you said you wanted-"

At your words he looked up again, swallowed hard.

"You love me?" His voice was incredibly thin, almost papery.

Confused, you leaned back a bit.

"Yes? Wh-"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Levi-"

"No, I love you too, I have for so long, I'm so sorry it came to this but right now I want nothing more than to f-"

He whined as your lips touched his. Melted into the hand you slipped under his ear, into his hair, clung to the front of your shirt.

You were leaned a bit over him, and he arched his back to meet you.

You pulled back after three long, loud heartbeats, looking into his eyes, feeling the burn deep in your stomach.

He followed your move and pressed back in, angled his head to match your lips better. His tongue flicked over your bottom lip but you pulled back. He tried to meet you again, pouted when you denied him. "Levi-"

He twitched forward and then back, peeled your hand off his neck.

"Please, can we- This-? I can't- I need- Here, and now, I'd love nothing more than to- But it's getting cold, we shouldn't-"

"Levi.” He looked up. “Let’s go home." You cupped his face, sensing where he was headed. "Let me take you home, big bad alpha."

He hummed at the last word, following your movements when you stood and turned.

He bend down to retrieve his mask, and you couldn't resist sliding a hand over the small of his back, feeling the muscles and sinews at work within.

"Don't go lower, I don't want to have us here; It's cold and everyone could see, and-"

You hugged your arm around his hips before parting from him, tugging him forward by the mask.

The parking lot was empty save for Levi's car. A hot pink sticky note was papped on the windshield, and after you'd sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the light you made out Sasha's wriggly words.

"Gone home, couldn't find you.

Means we won !!

Sasha & the Gang"

Levi closed the trunk and slipped into the seat beside you.

You held the paper out but his eyes only grazed it before latching onto yours.

Hunger shone in his eyes, reflected in his parted lips.

You turned off the light overhead, plunging both of you in darkness before you could look too long.

The key easily turned to wake the trusty car's engine, and under the hood it rumbled to life.

At the second stoplight, Levi spoke up.

His voice was thick and the words slow.

"Can I touch you?"

You glanced over, adjusting the gear.

"I'm driving."

"Just, just my hand, on, on your thigh or- yeah."

"Mhmkay."

It went well until you had to step on the brake because the car in front had unexpectedly put on their turn light.

Levi's fingers tightened into your muscle and didn't lose their grip after you'd sped past.

As you pulled into a parking space a little down the street from your flat, Levi's hand had wrapped around your stomach and he'd turned in his seat to fully face you.

The steady vibration died around you when you pulled the key out.

"Let's go, Levi."

You purposely avoided his face and tapped his hand, trying not to give into the urge to grab his face and kiss him here.

You were pretty sure you wouldn't make it upstairs if you allowed yourself that now, but the prospect of warmth, of the soft bed, of _him_ …

He grumbled trailing after you, leaving everything behind for now.

The car was locked, nothing inside it would go anywhere, and your legs carried you towards the front door and the staircase behind.

Levi's footsteps sounded behind you, and without thinking about it, you sped up a little.

Of course he matched your pace, easily so, and at this rate he'd have closed the distance between you if it hadn't been for someone to come out the building's door at this moment.

You brushed past with a quick hello and took two steps at once, before you heard Levi take hold of the handrail and race after you.

A primitive joy branded up in your chest as you accelerated once more and bolted up the steps.

You'd only managed to get the key turned once when Levi caught up and trapped you against the closed door, panting and grinning.

"I have you now," He mumbled into the hair over your ear, hands curving around your hips. "You can't outrun me forever, you're mine-"

His feet were placed next to yours, outside each leg, and he rolled his hips against yours once, underlining his words. Blood still rushed in your ears. A tingle spread between your legs.

With a bit of a shuffle you turned, facing him, equally breathless.

"Oh yeah?" You could see the grin was there, in the corners of his mouth, as he sucked in air. "What makes you think I don't have you exactly where I want you, hm?"

Wetting your lips you relished in the narrowing of his eyes at the jab at his position.

Before he could say anything else you opened the door and let it swing inwards, propelling Levi off of you and sending him stumbling into the short hallway.

A swift kick closed the door and then you had already bridged the gap separating you, pulled him up by the front of his shirt and sandwiched him between yourself and the wall.

“You think I’m yours, huh.” With your fists in his shirt, you stared at his bottom lip, feeling his chest heave under your touch, for a different reason than physical strain now. “You think I’m one of those girls you can boss around and bend to your will, huh.”

He swallowed and parted his lips, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, staring at your lower face while you talked and angled your face differently.

“You’re one of those that think… I wouldn’t just take what I want, when I know I can have it, hm…”

One hand uncurled from the black shirt, and ghosted down the curve of his body, down to his belt; a finger running over the top edge, all the way to the buckle at the front.

Levi’s hands were pressed flat against the wall behind him, alongside his arms.

Gravity pulled at him, made his back slip down the wall gradually as his knees wouldn't keep him up.

"Hh-Hey?" At last he looked up in your eyes. “Please... be gentle with me.”

His whisper was a plead, sounding so vulnerable.

You drew your hand back up, caressing his face.

“I will. Are you going to be careful with me, too?" He relaxed, wetted his lips. Nodded. "Do you want me to kiss you, Levi?” His chest went up and down. He nodded again. You pressed a kiss, soft as a feather, to his cheek.

“C’mon, let me hear it.”

His head turned to seek more of your touch, to get more.

“Please, please kiss m-”

Both your hands cupped his cheeks as you cut him off.

The kiss was almost innocent. Your lips stayed close, and no amount of shy, careful licks that the tip of Levi’s tongue gave them could persuade you to part. You drew back one or two times, waited for Levi to draw a breath or swallow or attempt to complain before you dove back in.

“Wanna know how you taste, Levi.” Your voice was hoarse, almost not your own. He was twitching beneath you, impatient that you denied him access and frustrated about it, too, and at your words he whined again.

“Am I not careful?” You dragged your thumbs over the thin skin under his eyes, and your heart filled with love at the sight of him nuzzling into the touch. He was slipping down a little too low for your taste.

A knee wedged between his legs, and he clung to your shoulders as if he was afraid of falling.

The thick bulge in his pants rubbed over your thigh when you hoisted him up higher, and a breathy moan fell from his lips. He tipped his head back, mouth open while his hips bucked forward, seeking friction again, and you enjoyed seeing him so lost for a moment.

He had little time to open his eyes again before you leaned in once more, taking advantage of his still parted lips, and licked over the roof of his mouth.

He tried to swallow around you, one hand on your hip, the other somewhere between your collarbone and your neck, overwhelmed by the sensation.

“So good…” You mumbled, pulling back but staying connected to him by a thin trail of saliva spanning between you.

His eyes were blown wide, almost none of the white-silver glow of his wolf remaining as he looked up at you in sheer awe.

His gaze followed you as you graced his cheek, the soft spot underneath his ear, down the column of his throat with hot, open mouthed kisses.

Towards the base of his neck he first grew fidgety and then fully relaxed, leaning his face away from you and exposing the entire length of his throat.

“Levi…”

He hummed at hearing his name.

Smaller kisses peppered around his adam’s apple had him turn his head this and that way, not unpleased at the sensation but also not receiving what he truly wanted. You pressed more soft kisses under his chin until his grew upset and shook you off, touching his forehead against yours.

Both of you caught your breath, noses touching and lips only parted by a blink.

He licked over his and you felt the wetness of his tongue on yours.

“You are. So good to me…” He moaned, the last word dragging out as you rubbed your hand over the front of his jeans.

His breath hitched and his moans spiked with the attention you gave his dick through its confinement, but it spurred the alpha on to reward you with a thousand kisses.

He’d covered your face and nosed along your jaw when you jutted your thigh closer between his legs and he broke away.

“Ah-hh, ah f-ff… _Fuck_ …” His breaths came fast. “Hnnng, you… Fuck…”

“You okay, Lee?” You stroked his cheek, hot from an in the darkness invisible blush and sweat beginning to collect on his temple again. “Are we going too fast?”

“No, no.” He was quick to bring out, hands coming to rest on your hips again. “No, I’m… Feels good, feels so good, don't, ah! Don't, don't stop, n- _ah_ …”

You kissed him again and slipped your hands under his butt, squeezing his cheeks there and lifting him a bit higher up at the same time.

He moaned into your mouth, guttural and uncontrolled, and it was the most attractive sound you’d ever heard him make.

“Bite me, please.” He brought out, breathless. You paused where you were, considering his words. “ _Please._ ”

“Here?” You pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck, trying to remember where his own teeth had grazed you weeks before. Levi twitched under the contact, hummed but shaking his head a bit.

“Lower… Down, down just- just a li-ah yes! Yes! _Yes_ right there, right th-, yes, yes...”

The way his hands clenched into the fabric on your back had you worrying it might tear.

You felt him draw a shaking breath and carefully let go of your top; instead one of his hands clamped over the back of your neck and held you close while your teeth sunk into the soft skin between Levi’s shoulder and his throat.

He whined, long and high, when you resumed your hands’ movement over the front of his jeans, grew breathless as his other arm curled around your elbow, encouraging you to continue.

He was almost vibrating under you, hands shaking, breathing shallow and fast and his chest heaving under your touch.

His hold on your neck didn't allow you to switch to the other side of his throat but you alternated between kissing up and down beneath his ear and over the skin exposed by his collar.

His gasps and moans came closer together, almost no pauses between any sounds leaving him and without him having to tell you you knew he was close.

“B...te me, har- harder, please-”

And you complied.

A pressed, defeated sob came from his chest, you felt his hand flattening over yours on his crotch, and you dug your teeth in a little deeper, felt the tension leave his body.

Levi was a mess under your touch. He writhed and moaned and gasped for air while you led him through his orgasm.

Only when his head hit the wall in his back did you take the pressure off your jaw and released him.

He was still breathing deeply, trying to regain himself, plush lips parted and shining gaze looking up at you like you hung the moon.

"You okay Levi?"

He nodded, tugging you closer and leaned his forehead against yours.

His body temperature ran higher than humans, and if you wouldn't have known that it would've been concerning to feel how his skin was burning up under your touch.

With a gentle tug you pulled his shirt aside, rubbed a finger over the dents your teeth had left.

“You sound so good… You taste so good; wanna know… If you feel good, too, Levi?” You pushed your chest to his, with your palm over his dick, straining against the fabric. It hadn't lost any of its firmness.

He hooked his arms around you and kept you close like this, rutting into the touch of your hand and that of your thigh for a moment.

“You wanna feel me?” He asked, head against the wall and blinking out of hazy eyes.

“Mhm-hmm.” You confirmed, watching how he momentarily shut his lids and arched his back into a particularly good touch.

“You wanna feel, feel me inside you?” His voice was breathy, needy.

“Yeah. Want to feel you everywhere, Levi, under me, around me, inside me…”

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned, moving your hips so they’d rub against his boner. In the process your own legs parted and your core met with his thigh, thick, hard muscle stretching the skinny jeans.

You rolled your hips without thinking and felt pleasure shoot up your spine, collect in your lap, so much it made you hiss quietly.

Almost without a notice by you, Levi stopped the guiding of your hips to his, to watch, instead, how you focused on your own pleasure.

For the first time his hand came up to hold your cheek, to lead you into a kiss, but you answered eagerly, licking into his mouth again.

It was then he urged you backwards, off the wall, before he switched moving and lead you to your room, feet seeking space and carefully taking step after step backwards.

Neither of you thought about turning on the light, and especially not after the back of his knees hit your bed.

With a single push you let him fall, watched his flat belly and chest stretch out before you, interrupted only by the thickness that started from the middle of his groin and extended a little ways outwards, to his left side.

“So beautiful.” You mused, taking your time to crawl on top of him, trailing fingertips over every crease in his shirt, every muscle made visible through the tight fabric.

His own palms held your sides, cradled them, but before he could pull your ass down on his crotch again you’d slipped your hands under his shirt and tugged it upwards.

What followed was a frantic scramble to get out of any and all fabric covering both of you, with Levi trying to steal kisses to every soft spot a newly shed item revealed, and you attempting to keep him under your control.

He got more and more confident, giggling and laughing the more you swatted his fingers off and tried to regain your upper hand.

The playful wrestling came to a screeching halt when the back of your head met the bed and his hips fell between your legs.

A breathless moment long you stared up into his eyes, blinking silver now and then.

His lips were parted the slightest bit, forming a tiny 'o', and both of you were very aware where his hard member rested against you.

He pushed forward, testing, feeling his length gather slick from your opening and sliding effortlessly upwards, rubbing over your clit, until you felt his balls brush and push against the underside of your butt.

He drew back and repeated the movement, still bare, still not getting the head of his dick anywhere near where you were burning up for him.

He looked almost innocent, with his eyes so wide, gulping down air, if it hadn't been for the warm, throbbing length between your legs.

You trailed two nails over his biceps, near his throat. He closed his eyes and turned into the touch, savouring every moment.

Overcome with a sudden impulse you leaned up as best as you could, held his head in place with your other hand in his hair and dug your teeth into the junction of neck and shoulder.

He moaned, deep and desperate, losing all tension within his limbs.

A push and he was on his back again, with you straddling his midst once more.

He was already halfway through complaining, pushing himself to a sitting position, when you leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved a condom.

"We don't need one, Weres can't get humans pregnant." He mumbled, sitting up with you on his thighs.

You lifted an eyebrow.

"I've heard you alphas can produce a lot of cum… And I really don't want to leave a wet spot on my commute."

"That's still two days away on monday… It’s friday night..." He huffed into your neck, but reached for your hand to take the package out of it to put it on. "Do you have lube?"

It was in the same drawer as the condoms, but further back and you had to get out of Levi's lap to reach for it. He didn't let you get too far away, wrapped an arm around your middle and pressed kisses to your shoulder while you closed the drawer again.

The tube you'd retrieved was momentarily forgotten as his palms ran over your skin, up and down your sides, your arms, your thighs.

He hummed, deep in his throat, at the way your breath hitched when his fingers slid over the inside of your thighs, up your stomach without touching where you were dripping.

"How do you want…?" He asked, open-mouthed kisses pressed to the nape of your neck.

"How do Weres usually fuck?"

He tsked.

"Missionary is easiest if you need to blow off steam but…"

He tugged on your hips until you rose a little off the bed and he pressed his hips to yours, his dick twitching and resting warm between your legs.

"If you come to the middle of the bed again I could…" He ran a hand up your spine, gently pressing down, hinting at the position. "I'll be careful, I promise."

The lube was cold and such a contrast to his hot skin that you shivered in Levi's arms. He held you close, bodies touching everywhere; he was around you, waiting for you to take the next step.

It was too fun to tease him, to drag it out longer. There was so much of him surrounding you, his body right behind yours inviting you to run your palms up the curve of his butt, to twist your arms back and hold his shoulders, guide the hand that had dropped to your clit and did soft circles there.

His dick twitched again.

When his fingers began to chase your orgasm you knew you had waited long enough now, were getting impatient yourself, and curved your back a bit to reach between both of your legs and line him up with your entrance.

The hand on your side trembled. His forehead touched your shoulder, and you half heard him sucking in a shaking breath.

The stretch burned a bit, felt strange at the sudden intrusion, but you pushed through, focused on how deliciously thick Levi felt, how he completely filled you out.

The further he slid in, slowly, allowing you time to adjust, the further down he guided you, until you were face down on the mattress, with your butt still up, with Levi's dick as far inside you as he would go and his thighs to each side of yours.

"Oh fuck." You breathed, blindly reaching for one of his hands and squeezing his fingers tight as yours interlocked with his. "Levi, _Levi- Fuck_ , -!"

He paused and sucked in a rattling breath.

"You feel so good." It was a drawn out moan when he spoke, his free hand rubbing your side as he rutted forward.

"Are you in completely?" You asked between two breaths, delicious pleasure filling your head and making it difficult to think.

"Not all the way." He hummed, leaning his head against yours. "Knots aren't for humans, I don't- I wouldn't want- ...to hurt you..."

"Hmm." You hummed your approval, experimentally rolling your hips up to meet his. He held still but you could hear the gasp.

There was no room to move back but a little space that allowed you to move forward, sliding yourself off him and then back on.

"You like this, Levi?" You asked, head under his chin. He had his eyes pressed shut. "You like having me below you, open and ready and soft and dripping for you?"

His hips twitched forward, only a fracture.

"How long has it been since you brought someone here, hm? Months?"

"Start of… last year… f-uck…"

"Not used to this anymore, are you?" You rolled your hips again, pushing back against his crotch as far as you could. The slightly larger ring around his dick pushed at your entrance. Levi's hips met your shallow thrusts, slow. Every time his knot touched you he drew back, and every time you were deprived of feeling it, really feeling it, you grew more wanton of what he wouldn't want to give.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Lee?" You asked, teasing, clenching your muscles around him before relaxing again immediately.

"Hng… Shut- Shut _up_."

His hips moved forward, driving you into the mattress.

"Spirits if I'd known you would- Fuck, ah _fuck_ \- would be such a little shit about me not getting laid for so long- ung-"

Now it was your turn to gasp and moan and attempt to follow what he was saying while he drove his hips down.

You tried to meet his thrusts for a while, were beginning to get a feel for his rhythm when he picked up the attention he'd given your clit again and you gave up.

Every slide of his dick inside you, ever movement you did was rewarded with the slick sounds of both your bodies connecting, mixing in between moans, mindless words uttered lost in pleasure and groans.

Levi's pace slowed. He gave a few pointed, deep thrusts.

"I can't go on much longer." He sighed, pressing kisses to your spine.

"That's okay." You leaned up, caught his lips and he stilled for a moment while you kissed. "So alpha’s going a bit feral in bed is a myth then, huh?” You kissed again, feeling him huff. “Heard sometimes the wolf comes out to play, but you’re so well composed, you’re more like a puppy…”

At the last word he grunted and thrusted forward, not distancing his face from yours.

"Is that all you got, Lee?"

He growled. You felt it throughout your entire middle, felt it vibrate where your bodies met and suppressed a smirk.

"Oh, this isn’t enough for you?" He grunted, pushed his hips forward. Skin smacked skin at the contact. “You’re not satisfied with me fucking you like this, benig careful not to ruin you? You’re a mess already, look at you panting and sweating, and you still want more? Want, hh, fuck… Want the animal?” Already you were breathless, having to do your best to keep on all fours and not be pushed down again by his rutting.

"You, you want… the animal, fucking you? You want to feel… What it's really like? When I don't hold back, to keep your sweet pussy safe?"

The next thrust was harder already, had your vision sparking at the edges.

"Fuck yes, Levi." You tried leaning your back against his front but the next thrust sent you down, the power behind his hips having you moan out uncontrollably.

"Ah, fuck this feels good-!"

His thrusts came spaced apart, each one hard and driving himself deeper, even though he still stopped himself before his knot could attempt to push into you.

"Hng, I can't- If I keep doing this-” He broke off. 

"Please, please fuck me without holding back. Please Levi, ple-"

The rest of your sentence got swallowed by a hacked out moan.

He'd sped up and didn't pause anymore, driving home with full force and you pressed your eyes shut and revelled in it.

For a while you managed to keep on your knees and elbows, but then he flattened himself to you fully, wrapped an arm around your belly, rutting against you without inhibition or sense, and you got fucked into mattress.

Skin smacked skin every time his hips came down, and the louder his moans got the closer you both came to your climax.

Levi's voice morphed into a growl, rumbling in his chest. You could feel it, the swelling at the base of his dick. One, two, three thrusts he pounded into you, his knot pushing against your slippery entrance, and then, with a final thrust that came unexpectedly hard, he pressed it into you. He shuddered and whined, high pitched and desperate.

His knot stretched you, wider than his dick had already, and you were helpless, reduced to a moaning, writhing mess as Levi shallowly rutted against you, unable to pull out anymore.

"Levi-" You brought out, just before his teeth dug into your shoulder. It muffled the shout coming from inside him, accompanied by the twitching of his legs, the tightening of his arms, the tensing of his whole body as he covered you completely.

His knot expanded with every twitch of his dick, grew larger until you felt it filling you completely, pressing against your walls, so thick you weren't sure if you could move at all anymore. Just when pain began to seep into the pleasure did it stop.

Still Levi's dick was throbbing, you felt his balls contracting against yourself. At once heat flooded your insides; reached into the deepest part of your stomach. Levi released your shoulder and moaned, but it was softer, spend.

You had the involuntary wish to spread your legs further, to try and see if it would ease the pressure starting to build in your abdomen.

He was panting against your neck, hips jutting forward in the aftershocks. His palm ran over your shoulder before he hugged the arm around you, pressed a kiss to your ear.

Every other breath came out as a soft moan as he continued to cum, hips pressing against your ass as close as he could.

And then he shivered, thrust forward one last time, groaned deeply, satisfied.

For a long moment neither of you moved.

You felt your heartbeat pound between your legs and in your ears, couldn’t hear anything except Levi’s and your own ragged breaths. The reality of Levi with his dick locked inside you, the soft sheets surrounding you and how nice, how good, how safe you felt filled your heart and soul.

Without much difficulty, you let Levi roll you around and on your side.

Without needing to ask, his fingers slipped down and reignited the flame that had burned brightly inside you, that had threatened to flicker out at the pause in movement.

You came gasping and whining and never having felt this full before.

Vaguely you registered his arm closing around you, heard him groan softly, and then there was more spurting inside you, more throbbing as he came a third time.

You felt thoroughly spent.

It was good you were already lying on your side.

With some difficulties Levi managed to spread a blanket over you as the heat of the moment subsided.

You wanted to move over and face him, but were reminded his knot was still locking you together when it wouldn't move an inch.

It tugged deliciously, caused the alpha's dick inside you to slosh around, and both of you moaned softly. Levi's hand came to your hip to still further movement.

"How long until it goes down?" You asked, yawning. Levi was pressing small kisses to your shoulder and neck.

"Maybe ten minutes, maybe half an hour… Haven't knotted anyone in a really long while, it might need longer because of that. You took it so well."

You closed your eyes and smiled.

“You took it so well, so good, were so good to me, having me…” He ground his hips to yours to underline his words. "You did... so well..."

By chance his hand brushed over your lower middle. The heavy fullness you felt there suddenly manifested in a very round belly.

"Uh?" You craned your neck to see, felt around there, bumping hands with him.

"Was that… what that condom Were-approved?" Levi asked.

"I think it was a normal one?" You answered, feeling way too sluggish and warm and still pleasantly full to really want to remember. You dropped your head back down, moving back to snuggle against him. "Does it matter?"

"Well," Levi's arm came up and hugged around you. "Normal condoms… can't hold the amount of cum Were's produce… I think it broke..."

You huffed, moving your legs a bit and feeling the roundness of yourself.

"Oh well…"

"You're not mad?" Levi's thumb stroked over your shoulder, and you twisted around enough to kiss him, slowly, to the fullest extent. He hummed.

"I mean…" You pushed a hand into the slight bulge and shivered in pleasure.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for creampies."

Your silence was enough answer for him and he laughed a bit.

"Fuck… You could've said so." He pushed his hips forward, smoothing skin against skin.

"But it's so unnecessary to dribble cum everywhere you go, for like, so long afterwards…" You whined, craning your neck while Levi hid his smile at your throat. You could feel his lips stretching. "If I wouldn't have it leaking out of me afterwards, I'd let you cum inside me every time…"

A bit shocked at your own words you fell silent. Maybe you were more tired than expected.

Levi groaned. "Don't say stuff like that… It only- It really doesn't help."

"Are you still hard?"

"Yes. It'll only go down with my knot. Until then, I could theoretically keep going."

"Hmm."

"You've had enough, right?" He asked then, sounding almost panicked. You laughed and squeezed his arm.

"Yeah, don't worry. I enjoyed it though."

He kissed your neck.

"That's good." You hummed.

After twenty minutes of soft talking and dozing off, the thickness between your legs hadn't lost any of their girth and you shuffled around a bit. You really needed to pee, and told Levi as much.

He sighed, rubbing your leg.

"I'm sorry."

"Don’t apologize. It's alright… I wanted it, I can't complain."

"Of course you can."

It took nearly three quarters of an hour before Levi's knot had deflated enough that he let you know he could probably try to ease out of you.

“Here, let’s-” He helped you lift your conjoined hips and placed a small pillow under it. “When I pull out try not to push or angle downwards okay, I’ll get a towel so we don’t soak the mattress. -I’m really sorry, I should’ve asked about the-”

“No, it’s okay Lee.” You interrupted him, rubbing his hip.

“Okay.” He pressed a last kiss to your neck. “Ready?”

You nodded. He began to shift.

Both of you moaned.

"Don't move." He repeated, rolled out of bed and vanished into the hallway. You did your best to not flex any of the muscles below your belly button but could still sense the mass of fluid threatening to spill. A bit had dribbled down your slit when Levi came back with a thick towel.

More oozed out when he helped you slide the folded towel in and the pillow from underneath you, out. Gently you touched a hand to your belly. It almost needed no pressure at all before you felt the still very warm cum gush out.

It felt better than it should have.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back, feeling after every spurt of pleasure the release of Levi's cum gave you.

A soft moan fell from your lips.

The alpha was suspiciously quiet. For a moment you thought he had left to shower, but when you opened your eyes he was still there, looking at you lying on the bed, utterly spent.

His eyes were focused on the area between your legs, but you were too tired to close them on instinct.

"Fuck, there's so much." He dropped to his knees as you shuffled back to sit up. The towel was soaked.

He carefully picked it up after you pushed the most of his cum out and transferred it to the floor, where there was no risk of it spilling over and making even more of a mess in bed.

His gaze was very slow to leave your slightly bruised pussy for your eyes.

His tongue ran over his lips as his eyes finally met yours again, and deep inside you you sensed his question before he could voice it.

"Would you be okay if I… It's, it's a wolf thing; This… need to take care of our partner afterwards; I'd love to… help you clean up and have a bath after that."

"Help me clean up?" You lifted an eyebrow. Silver eyes strayed from your legs to your face again.

"Well, I could… Kiss it better, for a start… Taking a knot isn't easy, you know?" He leaned in and, not losing eye contact, pressed a kiss to your lips down there. You shivered.

"And then I could… You know, animals clean each other with their tongue, I fucked you like an animal, it's only fair if I lick you clean like one, too…"

At your small, breathless nod, his tongue darted out and licked a broad stripe all the way up from your opening to your clit.

You let your head fall back.

"Would that be okay for you?"

He asked, tip of his tongue poking around the slightly raw entrance.

You nodded, sighing as his tongue pushed in, as deep as it could, and then lapped over your clit.

"Yes, please…"

He didn't stop as your hips bucked, he continued when you tugged at his hair and forbid him to stop, but then as you were still so sensitive that every flick of his tongue had you arching your back and swallowing down moans, he slowed.

Afterwards you seriously doubted you were able to stand ever again, feeling very much like a puddle, but with Levi’s warm, comforting arms and his side to lean on, you managed to get into the bathroom.

The water of the bath was pleasantly hot.

The alpha had gone in already while you still sat on the toilet and relieved yourself, but smiled up at you as you finally joined him.

He sat behind you and massaged the shower gel into your skin, not missing a single spot.

Diligently he worked out every tiny sore spot and paid special attention to the muscles in your butt and thighs, voicing his hope they wouldn’t hurt too bad in the morning.

After he’d slathered himself as well you both relaxed against each other and watched the steam rising from the surface. 

You’d never felt so clean before, inside and out. You told him as much. His hands came up to smooth over your hair and back as he hugged you to him.

“I can’t find words to describe how grateful I am for you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your hair. “I really, really, can’t.”

“That’s okay.” You mumbled into his chest. “I love you too.”

He squeezed you closer.

Hot and steamy from the bath, and thoroughly exhausted by the nerf war and fucking afterwards, you had no objection falling into Levi’s bed.

He left to pull off the soiled sheets of your bed and to spray something on the mattress so it wouldn’t stain, and by the time he’d come into his room again you were almost asleep already.

He climbed over you on the other side of the bed and shimmied under the blanket, wearing no clothes like you.

His dark blue sheets were smooth and soft against your skin as you turned on your side to hook a leg over his thigh and press a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you.” You whispered into the calm night, only disturbed by a lone car passing on the street below, audible through the cracked open window.

Levi hummed and pressed a longing, deep kiss to your lips that almost made you wake up fully again.

“I love you too.”

* * *


	2. II. His Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it continues...

There was a bit of an ache in your thighs as you stretched the next morning, eyes still closed and just lying there, feeling the smooth cotton sheets touching you everywhere; the subtle lemony scent of Levi’s detergent in your nose whenever you breathed in really deep.

Eventually you turned.

Levi was there, curled up with his nose tucked into his wrists, shoulders bare to the middle of his back. How he wasn’t freezing in the cool air was beyond you, whose toes had gone a bit cold and now you drew the blanket closer around you, puffing up the pillow so your head could rest on it better.

His black hair was shiny in the stale light of the dawning day.

Thirst forced you out of his bed and towards the kitchen, but not before you reached into one of his drawers and tugged on one of his long sleeve shirts.

He wasn’t large enough to have it be oversized on you, but the sleeves reached past your wrists and so you made paws out of them while flinching at the cold ground where your bare feet touched it.

The clock on the kitchen wall ticked softly.

You peered out of the window as you sipped on the glass of water, thumb rubbing over an uneven spot on the windowsill.

The soft pads of his feet announced Levi’s presence to you before he circled his arms around your middle and hummed.

“Good morning to you, too.” You smiled and turned your head so he would see. The alpha hummed again and leaned his cheek between your shoulder blades.

“How are you feeling?” He mumbled, fingers splayed over your stomach and lower ribs.

As far as you could tell he wasn’t wearing anything yet. The skin on skin contact helped warm your legs.

“Bit sore.” You poked his hands until he loosened his arms enough that you could turn in his grasp to face him.

The skin around his grey eyes was almost purple.

“Didn’t sleep well?” You wondered, a fingertip coming up to touch the skin there. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to your palm.

“It’s not that. I mean, I also get them when I can’t sleep but I could last night, so… I feel fine. You okay, though? Nothing… hurt?”

His palm touched your leg over the joint, slid down the smallest bit. On instinct you lifted it, which prompted Levi to slip his hand under your butt. A small smile spread on his lips as he leaned his forehead against yours.

It was too early in the morning to talk much, not when grey clouds spread evenly over the sky and made you wonder if the sun had risen already, but you felt some of the tension from last night returning.

His lips were soft when you touched yours to them.

For a while you were both content just french kissing, feeling the other. And still it had an effect on him, as you were made acutely aware as he put both his hands on your hips and moved you back against the windowsill, his own body smoothed to yours.

“We can stop anytime.” He breathed on your cheek, pressing a soft smooch there. “If it’s too soon again-”

You shook your head, feeling warmth spread through you from where his dick rested between your legs. One of Levi’s hands inched away from your waist, upwards; bunching the fabric of his shirt until he could press his hand over the stripe of skin that was usually covered by a bra strap in your back. You shivered and leaned up, hugging your arms over his shoulders.

“Heat’s still making you unbearably horny?” The fingers on your hip dug into your skin as you nibbled on his ear.

“-Amplifying it, y-es….” He took a shuddering breath, held you closer. His hips twitched forward, dragging over your folds. “You wanna go back to bed?”

After an agreeing humm he kissed you, longer this time, deeper; with his hands on your hips and his own tilted so his tip slid over the spot you were most sensitive.

You moaned into his mouth, held on to him a little closer.

He seperated your faces only for his lips to latch onto your neck, peppering the area there.

“Levi,” You brought out, chasing after the sensation of his dick almost where you wanted, needed him every time he rolled his hips forward. “Bed, c’mon…”

The collar of the shirt was wide and had allowed him to kiss along your collarbones but at your words he lifted his head and sighed.

“C’mon.” You repeated, tugging him by his hand until he reluctantly followed.

In front of his bed you tugged again until he was standing between you and the sheets that promised softness and warmth.

His gaze was fixed on your lips and he tried to get closer to them while you pushed his shoulders and with that his body down until he sat, blinking up at you as though the position came as a surprise.

“It’s so cold.” You whispered while crawling into his lap, shuffling forward until your stomach could touch his and there was little more than just the shirt separating you.

“Really?” His palms slid up your legs, starting from your knees, higher, around your butt and up the small of your back. He pouted as you wouldn’t let him kiss you just yet. “I don’t feel cold at all… I could help you get a little warmer, though?”

Already his fingers were pushing up his shirt. You let him. His eyes were big and round as you surfaced from the fabric again, his thumbs soothing over the sensitive skin just to the side of your boobs over the ribcage.

Another shiver shook you and you pressed closer to his body out of instinct.

“Yes please… Help me get warm, please… But maybe a blanket would be nice, too…”

He smiled. You let him move on the bed fully, waiting for him to find his final position while huddling under the blanket and relishing in the added comfort.

With his back against the wall Levi patted his thighs, motioning for you to come sit on them again, and so you did, bringing with you the blanket and covering the both of you.

For a moment you sat smoothed against his torso, waiting for his body to accept the added heat.

His fingers were a bit cold as they softly rubbed your skin, circling over areas that had been strained yesterday, applying pressure here and there before moving on.

Your lips found his again, and it was good.

The longer you kissed and ran your hands over each other’s skin, felt every little imperfection and crease, the damper the area between your legs got.

Occasionally you’d rub over Levi’s dick, hard and hot resting between your stomachs, and it only made you more fidgety.

You were halfway to rising from his thighs to finally grab and sit down on his member when the same round, grey eyes caught yours and he bit his lip.

This Levi had so little in common with the heavily breathing, sweaty, messy Levi from last night it was stunning.

His hands held you up, not allowing you to continue the plan you’d somewhat formed within the last minute.

“Hey?” He said, voice soft and careful.

“Hm?” You moved back and he let you down, just behind his crotch. He didn’t seem upset or uncomfortable, and still there was something causing him to shift in his spot.

“I, um… You love me, right?”

“Yes, of course.” You cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. “What-”

He pressed a quick kiss to your hand before his gaze held yours again.

“Have you… Would you… I know I was pretty dominant yesterday, would you… Would _you_ like to play alpha today?”

His thumbs were softly petting the crease between your leg and crotch, and even though it was very close to your private area it felt comforting.

“What do you mean? Like me, topping today, or…?”

“I _mean_ …” And now his eyes left yours, to somewhere around the base of your neck. His fingertips drew a line over your belly, around your thighs. “I have a harness that could fit you, and I have a few toys that you could… Utilize and… Try to see if you like?”

“Levi.” You hummed, pressing a kiss under the corner of his jaw, nibbling on a spot on his throat as he bared it further. You drew back, noticed the way his ears were shining red by now, although he didn’t avoid your eyes as you leaned your head against his, almost kissing him.

“Yes?” He asked breathlessly, whining as one of your palms squeezed his length between you.

“Do you want me to peg you?”

He moaned as you squeezed again, and two quick squirts of precum had your hand and his dick wet. Wondering if it’d be enough you began to slide your hand up and down, a thumb brushing over his tip.

His legs tensed underneath you as he held his breath, eyes slits and lips parted, so close to yours.

He only breathed again as you withdrew your hand, his chest heaving under the strain of getting enough oxygen back into his lungs.

“ _Fuck yes_.” He brought out before he closed the distance between you, now hungry, starving, licking into your mouth.

He gasped every time your hand ghosted over his dick, whimpered at every touch close to his tip.

“So where’s that harness, then?” You sat back, holding him in place with one hand on his shoulder as he tried to follow you, unwilling to stop kissing.

“It’s in my closet, on the… there’s boxes on the shelf above my button downs, do you want me to-”

“You stay.” You squeezed his thigh and he leaned his head against the wall, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

It wasn’t difficult to find the mentioned box, now that you were looking for it. It was black and thus blended with the majority of his clothes, and you hadn’t noticed it ever before on the rare occasion of seeing his wardrobe open.

Upon opening it your found a tangle of flat cords and no less than three dildos - of varying size and material.

The first you lifted out of its hiding place was translucent soft pink and looked more like a pretty, smooth wand than what you knew it to be. It was cold to the touch.

“That’s quartz.” Levi helpfully supplied after you held it against the window.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” You wondered, weighting it in your palm. It was rather small but without a visible curve.

On the bed the alpha shook his head. “It’s small but the shape makes it feel larger. So it’s small enough to fit but it still feels pretty big.”

You shook your head at that, putting the box down on his desk and taking the harness out.

It fit with only a little adjusting. You send him a raised eyebrow.

The black haired guy was rubbing over his sheets on his back, looking like a cat that was enjoying a freshly vacuumed carpet. He blinked out of wide eyes at you.

“Should I ask why this was almost my size already?”

He bit on his bottom lip. “The last person I slept with may have been roughly your size…” He admitted. You chuckled.

“So… do you want the pink or the black one?” Both had considerable size, but the pink one seemed a tad bigger in girth.

“Black, please…” Levi hummed, still very much feeling himself on the bed.

“Alright…” You nestled the toy into the front of the harness. “Don’t you need to… I don’t know, empty out? Or stretch? Or-”

“Kind of already took care of that before I went to see you in the kitchen…” He trailed off, with his knees open wide.

“Stretching, too?” You closed the window and turned back, catching a glimpse of the light reflecting on something between his buttcheeks. Was that-

“I may be wearing a plug for that reason.”

Both fascination and bewilderment swirled within you. Cautiously you approached.

“All those jokes about Erwin having a stick up his ass… And now look at you!”

He didn’t cover himself but he still blushed fiercely, even turned his head the other way for a moment.

A fake gemstone the size of a big coin covered the spot where his arsehole would have been otherwise, sitting underneath his balls. It seemed a bit out of place and was incredibly interesting.

“Levi Ackerman, cunning genius when it comes to getting what he wants in bed.” You knelt between his open legs, eliciting goosebumps out of his thighs as you ran a fingernail over the skin there, morphing into shivers when you inched towards the plug.

“Not really,” He sighed, tilting his head and watching you through narrowed eyes. “Just a lot of hoping.”

Right as he said that you circled around his hole, hooked a nail under the plug and tugged briefly.

He hissed and his legs tensed, just for a moment, before he relaxed again.

“You are quite something, you know that.”

His answer was muffled by the kiss you pressed to his lips, smiling halfway through. His warm hands smoothed up and down your sides. He was still hard. You looked down when you felt his erection slide against the strap-on; a weird feeling, but in the exciting-strange way. Suddenly having a dick, even though it was pitch black and not attached with any sensitivity, was exhilarating. 

Testing it out you rolled your hips, dragged it over Levi’s stomach. The dildo had about the same length as his own dick, reaching just shy of his naval.

His eyes were turned down as you looked up again, but they soon found your gaze.

“You have to lead me here, okay? I have like… no idea what I’m doing.”

He pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of your mouth, cupping your face.

“I will, don’t worry. It’s not as difficult as it seems, honestly. Just use a lot of lube. And I mean, a lot, and we’ll be fine.”

You retrieved it from where Levi told you to, a cardboard box just underneath the bed.

Before you could start the mess you laid back down, cuddling close to him.

If this was you having him today, it was going to be by your pace.

With both of you on your sides you maneuvered him in a way that you could hook one leg between his. While kissing his neck and listening for any cues you were hitting good spots - the breathy moans and soft gasps were a good indicator - you directed the dildo between his legs and softly ground it against the underside of his erection, over the end of the plug.

Levi’s hands clutched onto your back, and he suppressed a whine.

“Tell you what,” You said, between soft pecks to his lips. His eyes opened, silvery white fire burning around blown wide pupils. He swallowed and blinked to gain clarity. “I am. So. Glad you’re not wearing one of those plugs that have a fake fox tail attached to them.” 

He stared blankly for a few seconds before he dropped his head into the crook of your neck. Instead of a comment or a pained groan all you got was his shoulders shaking, and then his howling laughter.

For a moment you could almost forget where you were and how you were right now, and just laid back hearing and feeling Levi laugh.

He pressed his face under your collarbones, still grinning like an idiot.

“I can’t believe you-” He burst into another round of giggles, and now you had to chuckle, too. “A foxtail-!”

He rolled over on his back, a hand pressed to his sternum and huffing deeply. He shook his head.

“It’s not even that funny but just-”

“Well I know what I’m getting you for Easter.” You commented drily, watching him with a smile.

He laughed again, eyes crinkling and teeth on full display and you wondered just how much your heart would be able to take before it overflowed with he love you felt for this dork, even though you had been ready to fuck him not even five minutes ago.

Smiling, you’d closed your eyes to wait for him to calm down.

Soon enough his touch was there, shy fingers on your shoulders, quick kisses to your temple.

You cracked an eye open at him.

His cheeks were flushed and his ears burning red, and together with his wide eyes he was simply adorable. You slipped your eye shut again. Levi whined.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” He asked, pawing at your arm like an unhappy dog. “Hey! I gave you my harness to wear, please, please don’t leave me hanging…”

His side came into contact with yours as he flattened himself to you, hugging arms and a leg around you. Nothing of the dominance of last night was left.

“Hmm,” You thought aloud, turning on your side under his leg and looking at him. “Fuck you? But you seem so entertained without that, already.”

He pouted. It wasn’t his usual pout, not the stoic I’m-upset-please-hug-the-sadness-away type but cute, adorable. It was as if as soon as you’d said yes to his question he’d turned giddy with glee.

“Please?” His hand began to inch down, towards your chest, but you caught it before he could get anywhere near a boob, or even lower.

His mouth opened in surprise as you pinned his wrist down, forcing him on his back, and suddenly you were on top again, chest to chest.

“My turn.” You mumbled, staring at his flushed lips before capturing them.

Levi’s legs welcomed you, spread as far as they could as you settled between them. His head tried to follow when you drew back from the kiss, but you put a finger on his chin and released him with a soft pop.

“Now, let’s take this out, okay?”

The fingers of your hand teased around the jewel, and feverishly, Levi nodded.

He kept on nodding as you began to pull, searching his face for signs it hurt or was uncomfortable or that you were doing something wrong, but apart from his brows furrowing and his mouth opening, he kept on nodding, even reassuringly touched a hand to your shoulder to encourage you to move on.

Before you knew it you had the piece of round metal in the palm of your hand, weighing more than expected and warmed by his body.

He quivered around nothingness as the plug had left him, and you didn’t waste any time by inspecting it more closely but poured a generous amount of lube on your new dick, squeezed some into his opening, too.

“More.” You heard Levi whisper, and complied.

His fingers found your hips as you dropped the bottle off the bed. For a few moments you let him, watching him rub his own dick against yours.

Eventually you grew too curious, too interested to how it’d be, and plucked both his hands off of you, threaded your fingers through his, pinned them by his head and angled your hips so the tip would slip in.

Again you watched his expression, searching for the smallest change.

You were going as slow as you could, easing into him.

A silent moan fell from him when the tip passed his entrance, and then you peered down to watch in amazement as the toy got practically sucked into his body.

You gave a roll of your hips, felt skin meet skin, knew you were in to the hilt.

In your grasp, Levi’s hands shook.

You looked back up again, felt shock cling into your heart at the tears coming from his eyes. They were still closed, his face was still contorted, but you didn’t know if he was still feeling okay.

“Levi? Levi.” You hoped you didn’t sound panicked. He opened his eyes, and two more tears rolled over his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” He breathed, voice shaky. “It’s always… a lot, the first time. Don’t worry, I’m- haaa-!”

You’d laid off the pressure with which you’d moved forward and naturally slid back a little.

In the frenzy of checking if Levi was alright you’d let go of his hands, and now his fingers dug into your ass, tugged, pulled. Tugged you back, pulled you forward, out and back into him in small, shallow thrusts.

His breathing was so allevated you were half worrying he might hyperventilate, but after three, four, five thrusts he began to arch his back, his grip on your butt eased and the first audible moan ripped from his throat as you adjusted to his suggested rythm.

“Ahh, f _fuck_ -! Oh, oh- Oh fuck, fuck…- _Fuck_ that feels good, _haaaa_ , right there yes I’m- _Haa_ , oh, oh! Fuck…”

You dared to move back a little more, thrust back in a little faster, and Levi was gone.

The only way to stop the string of lewd sounds, of mindless words falling from his lips was to kiss him, which you did.

Still he groaned and sighed and huffed, his vocals singing praise to everything you did and increasing even when you nipped at his neck, left a very wet kiss there, tongue lavishing over the skin.

His hands were everywhere as you worked him out, on the back of your thighs, your ass, your back, your boobs and arms - as you rolled your hips more, flattened your body to his to kiss him a little deeper he took hold of the headpiece of his bed, knuckles white through the skin.

“You feeling ready?”

He gasped for air and nodded, eyes pressed close. Even though he’d repeatedly said he was fine, the sight of tears in the corners of his eyes was still unusual. You pressed kisses to the apples of his cheeks and then focused on his irises as he looked at you.

“Ready to be taken? Thoroughly?”

He nodded again, slower, blinking, caught in a haze.

“You fucked me really good yesterday, I want to give that back to you, do you think you can do that? Lay back and enjoy while I fuck you?”

“Y-es-!” It was a broken word but it was music to your ears.

You thrust forward, still mindful that his ass was not a vagina.

Levi moaned, loudly, arms flexing.

“Faster.” He panted, digging his heels into your ass. “Fuck- Yes, yes! _Yes_ like- Ah, ahh, _haaa_ \- yes! Yes, yes oh fuck yes justlikethat _yes **fuck**_ -”

You watched him through hooded eyes, marvelling at the pleasure he seemed to receive from what you did.

There was an odd sense of power flowing through you as you bucked your hips and rutted against his ass, something about seeing him squirming and gasping for air beneath you, sweat collecting on his forehead because of you, because you were fucking him, making all those sweet sounds because of you, because of _you_.

“Fuck, Levi what are you doing to me…” You groaned into his neck, feeling the slippery pool of precum his dick had left on his stomach that now made your own sticky as well.

You felt like you were dripping between the straps of his harness, couldn’t tell if the wetness between your legs way from his lube or your own, but it felt good, so _good_ to fuck him.

You used one hand to direct the precum down between his cheeks, add it to the slick making squelching sounds every time you moved, and then there was so much left on your hand you wrapped it around his dick and slowly began to jerk him off.

If he’d been a almost overstimulated before, this was the final straw.

For a moment you thought he’d broken completely. Shivering, silent; expression caught just on the blade’s edge between pleasure and pain.

Then his lungs started working again and he was so loud he was almost yelling, high pitched, needy whines coming from him every time he exhaled. He moved back against you, fucking himself on your dick and hand, and in what must have been a great act of self-control, removed one hand from the headboard and closed it around your own on his dick.

“Bite me, please!” He brought out through clenched teeth, eyes shining and wrecked.

His hand squeezed around yours as your teeth sunk into his neck, “Harder!” he panted and you didn’t know if he meant the bite, your hand or your thrusts who’d admittedly had become a bit softer, “Harder ple _ase oh spirits **please**_ -!”

You slipped a thumb over his tip, repeated the movement with added pressure, rutted against his slicked ass and he came.

His breathing filled the room with how deep, how fast it was; his hand on yours was shaking as were his legs. His hair was a sweaty mess on top of his head, and between tears and to bruises bitten lips he was completely fucked out.

Still, when you looked down between your bodies there were only two, maybe three spurts of milky white between the more translucent, almost clear precum his dick hadn’t stopped leaking all the way through.

Levi’s body relaxed.

You made attempts to remove yourself until you caught his view, shook his head softly.

“Nno, please… Stay inside a while longer, okay?”

He nuzzled your cheek as you leaned over him, carefully putting your weight on him.

“It’s- It’s because of, the knot, you know? We don’t usually part right after climax, we’re locked together for some time afterwards, this- I need this, to feel, like-”

“It’s okay baby, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” You shushed him, pressed sweet, loving kisses all over his face.

He linked his hands behind your back.

“Fuck I love you so much.” He rubbed his nose against yours. “ _So_ , so much.”

That made you smile.

“You’re so noisy when you get fucked…” You hummed, licking over his raw lip. Before he could protest - and you saw it coming on his face - you continued. “It turns me on so much knowing you make those sounds because of me… Hearing you scream because I made you feel good? Fuck… I think I know now why you guys are all over that…”

He made a small happy sound in the back of his throat, smiled to himself.

His legs had locked behind your butt to keep you from moving and now softly pushed you up, and you followed the inquiry and pressed in as deep as you could.

A soft, long moan came from him.

“You didn’t cum, did you?” You wondered, thinking back to the sheer length of his orgasm yesterday and the amounts of fluid he’d produced. “I mean, you orgasmed, but you didn’t-”

You broke off, not really knowing how to continue.

Levi sighed, held you closer and nodded.

“There’s different ways to cum, for me, but if there’s no pressure on my knot when I climax there’s not much of my cum being released. It’s this… weird… funky biology thing, if there’s nothing squeezing my knot then I can’t be inside a vagina which means it would be a waste to release sperm, yadda yadda…”

“You could’ve let me know, I could’ve-”

He interrupted your sentence with a kiss.

“I know,” Clarity shone in his eyes again, and it felt like a good point to move out, but you wanted to hear what he had to say. “But I didn’t want you to move your hand but I was afraid I was going to break it when squeezing mine around yours _and_ myself… You need a lot of consistent pressure, and, basically, it’s a lot of work if I’m not knotting inside someone, so… Don’t feel bad about it, it still felt amazing and much, much better than whatever I can muster in a solo session.”

He kissed you again, long and loving, smiling into it at the end.

You sat back on the bed and regretted it the moment you felt the slick that had been dripping from your core.

“You okay?” Levi asked, still a bit dizzy after sitting up and holding his head. His expression was worried and his eyes went up and down your body, trying to assess what was wrong.

“-Yeah,” You cut his wondering short, shifting off the bed to drop the harness. “I’m just- Let’s say if I’d been wearing panties they’d be soaked now.”

Levi’s eyes snapped down. You caught him licking over his lips before he met your gaze again and had the decency to at least appear guilty over his apparent thirst.

“May I…?” He asked, shuffling forward to the edge of the mattress.

You rubbed a thumb over his cheek as you cupped your hand around it.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice. Just let me… get out of this first…”

You guessed it was to make it more comfortable when worn but Levi’s harness didn’t have any easy release buckles. Everything was padded straps and adjustment loops and not being used to it you needed a moment to figure out which straps needed loosening to allow you to slip out.

Eventually you stepped out of it, glad to be free. It hadn’t been unpleasant to wear, but the fight to get out of it-

Levi’s tongue diving between your folds short-circuited any further thoughts.

You stood still, hands finding the edge of his desk and holding onto it as he lapped around your entrance.

“ _Levi_ …” You moaned, head dropping at the intense pleasure you were receiving after starving for it before.

He hummed, and it vibrated against your core, sending a spike of lust through you.

“Spirits you weren’t kidding when you said you were dripping…” His hands were on the fold between leg and body, holding you still while he crouched behind you, licking and licking and-

“ _Ah_! Fuck…-” He’d poked his tongue inside you again and your toes curled. “Fuck, Levi, I’d- I’d love for you to continue but I- God fucking you made me so horny, please fuck me, okay? Fuck… Ah!”

He’d suckled on your clit just before pulling away and wrapping his arms around your middle.

“You sure?”

“Mhm-hmm.” Already you could feel his erection at the bottom of your spine, hot and heavy. 

At the promise of being thoroughly fucked again the excitement had goosebumps racing over your skin, so much were you craving to be filled, now, after bringing Levi over the edge and not getting a single thing inside you while having done so.

The alpha reached for his water bottle and downed like half of it.

His lips were cold when he reattached them to your neck, nibbling around the base of it where, faintly, you could feel the ache of the bite he’d given you the night before.

“How do you want it?” His voice dropped and anticipation curled in your stomach. He sniffed, audibly, groaning softly as he inhaled the scent coming from your skin. “Nng… smell so good…”

It was tempting to line him up with your entrance here and now, stood upright against his desk, just to feel him, just to be fucked again, but after a short battle your rational side won with the compelling argument of lying down being incredibly much more comfortable.

“Bed.” You mumbled as he continued to grace your shoulder with soft, longing kisses.

“Bed.” He confirmed, words rough and the humm in the back of his throat low. “Bed…” He groaned as he humped against your butt once before peeling himself away, turning you around to face him and then walking the both of your over to the furniture of choice.

“Which position?” He drew back from your neck as you sat down on said bed, shuffling back until you could lie down. He knelt between your legs, eyes unwavering fixed on yours despite your core being exposed and directly in front of him.

“This one.” You tugged on his arm, pulled him on top of you until he laid heavy between your legs and you were able to kiss him again. Deeply.

Small, wet sounds left your lips each time you seperated and rejoined, soft moans in between. The hunger inside you grew.

“Want you, Levi. Now.” You brought out before he devoured you again, mouths meeting fully opened and uncaring of where saliva got. Both of you moaned as he jerked forward and dragged his dick over your folds, over the abundance of slick there.

“Want you, noww, Levi…” You whined against his neck, pressed a kiss there, aching to be stuffed full again.

His hands caressed your boobs, the sensitive skin of your nips, but he didn’t do anything to quench the burning between your legs, not fast enough, not like you wanted him to.

You reached down and he pulled back from your lips, question in his eyes already when you guided his tip and then pulled his hips forward, having him sink into you more than half of his length.

It felt delicious. Finally, finally the feeling of being stretched was there again, all that wetness not going to waste.

You groaned when his hip bumped yours, shoving his last inches in until he was balls deep.

He gasped. Rocked forward once.

You wanted to kiss him again, lose yourself in the pleasure, forget everything for a moment, but he denied you, nosed your cheek until you blinked open your eyes, looked at him again.

“Is this okay?”

You felt his dick twitch once, undoubtedly pulsing with precum. “You want me to put on a condom? -I have some that won’t break.”

You groped his ass and pulled him forward, held him as close as possible.

“You’d have to move out to put on a condom, right…”

A breathless chuckle fell from his lips.

“Yeah, I s’pose so…”

You clenched around him, wrapping your arms and legs around him and holding him close.

“I don’t want to let go,” You pouted, forehead pressed against his. “I don’t want you pulling out.”

The silence that followed your words was heavy, with Levi’s heady gaze on yours, his lips parted for air and out of pleasure, his hips slowly pulling back to push himself in again.

He leaned his head back far enough you could really focus on him, had cool air touching your face, could think clearly.

“Say that again?” He was completely still, only focused on you.

You licked over your lips.

“I want you to fuck me, Levi, long, and deep, and h-” A shudder went through you. His eyes glinted, his muscles twitched like he was going to pounce, but he held back, waited. “h-ard and I want you to knot me, like you did yesterday, to take me and knot me, and not pull out. I want you to cum inside me.”

He breathed out, slowly, with his eyes closed, savouring every word you’d said.

Then he leaned down, kissed you softly, lips barely grazing yours.

“I will.” He whispered, giving a short, hard thrust that had you opening your mouth.

“I can’t-” _Thrust_ and pause. “-promise-” _Thrust_ and pause. “-it’ll be long, because-” _Grind_. 

You could feel his knot pushing at your entrance. “-I’m not going to lie, I’m so horny right now, but fuck, I will, I will fuck-” Another grind, another twitch of his cock. Both of you looked down, foreheads joined once more.

“You feel that?” His lips hovered just above yours.

“Uh-huh…”

“Your pussy will be overflowing with precum even before I’ll start, but once I do-”

Your breath hitched, you pressed a kiss to his lips that he answered. Slowly his hips started moving, a leisure pace. “-but once I do, and I knot you, and I have you locked to me, there’s no other way for me than to just… release- inside you… Deep, inside-” One of his palms spread over the area before he caught himself, leaned his elbow next to your head for stability again. “-and I'm- going to... sperm you.”

He said the last words with such an authoritative tone you shivered at them, shrivelling together under his gaze, nodded feverishly.

He paused his pace, blinking at you one last time.

“Okay?” He made sure.

“Yes.” You breathed. “Yes, Levi, yes, _yes_!”

You saw stars the moment he started to really move.

His pace was brutal, his hips hammering away and soon it wasn’t enough for him to keep himself up as the power behind his thrusts fucked you up the mattress, so he put both his hands on your butt and hips, held you there and ploughed into you.

He’d been almost shouting non stop during your go before, but now it morphed to groans, the occasional moan and possessive growls every time you moved. You had no control over what left your own mouth, could only feel the pleasure pulsing through you each time skin slapped skin.

“Mine,” He growled, forehead pressed against your neck. “ ** _Mine_** …”

“Mine.” You answered him, hips too fucked into to keep your legs around him but barely holding on to his shoulders with your arms. “Mine ah god fuck Levi! _Mine_ , mine, m- ine!”

It felt so good. There was so much wetness, both from you and his precum that everything slicked together, skin smacking when it met and parted.

Levi began to sound more and more animalistic, and you felt him rounding his back as he strained his muscles to fuck his knot into you.

It tugged on you, caught on your rim, and with the next thrust it passed into you.

As soon as it was inside Levi stilled, breath hot and ragged against your throat, hips twitching forward to ensure he really was as deep as he could.

“Fuck!” He pressed out, sounding close to tears or yelling, you didn’t know, didn’t care, could only feel his knot expanding inside you, sensed after each throb that made it grow and simmering with excitement at the impending moment of his release.

Wound up as you were it didn’t need more than a few flicks and circles of his thumb on your clit until you were a writhing mess in his hold, not feeling anything but your own high.

Dimly you heard him shout - almost howl - and then he was shivering alongside you, both of you holding on to the other for dear life.

And there it was, the twitch of his dick as his sperm released inside you, and you came again just feeling it, really feeling it from the start without a condom holding anything back this time.

Levi softly rocked against you, moaning with each squirt he delivered into you, and you held him, locked lips together, receiving each and every single spurt.

“Fuck.” He broke away for air, not getting enough while kissing you. “ _Fuck_ , I’m-”

His dick twitched again, but the movement was lazy and cushioned by the cum filling you to the brim.

“Fuck…” You echoed, sighing at the heaviness spreading through your body, both out of exhaustion and the knowledge he’d deliberately cum in you, that you’d let him, and now were stuffed full.

“I love you.” He mumbled, trying his best not to put too much pressure on your slightly bulging stomach but failing. Both of you moaned at the feeling.

“I love you too.” You pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Haven’t felt this good in ages.” He moved a leg, hiked it up a little higher, and you hummed.

“Haven’t been fucked this good in ages, too.”

He hid his smile under your ear.

* * *

“I’m starving.” You said ten minutes later, still hugging him and waiting for his knot to go down. Levi had his head on your chest, lazily kissing the spot he could reach with his lips without moving.

“Anything you’re hungering for in particular?” He lifted his head.

Your stomach rumbled. You pulled a face.

“It’s too early to order pizza, right?”

Levi groaned and craned his head to see the time on his bedside table clock.

“-Yep,” He confirmed then, dropping back down with a soft oof. “Delivery starts at one and it’s eleven now.”

“Fuck we fucked long.” You yawned. Levi hummed.

“But you were soo _good_ …” He cooed, and you swatted his hand away as he attempted to pinch your cheek.

“Shut up you mushy idiot. Such a slut for getting dick, yourself.”

He dropped his hand and put his chin on your collarbone.

“Don’t tease me… I’m only a slut for your dick, now…”

There was humour swinging in his request and so you laughed lightly.

“Besides, I think we still have some pizza in the deepfreeze, we can eat that for breakfast, how’s that?”

“Sounds g-ahh is that-?”

He groaned and closed his eyes, both of you feeling his knot releasing.

“Yes - Here, tilt your hips up so-”

“Oops...”

Another shiver ran between you as you squeezed involuntarily at the lack of resistance and a rivulet of cum escaped onto the sheets.

Instead of growing upset, Levi pressed a long smooch to your cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up. Get in the shower, I’ll take care of the pizza.”

You began to protest, rising on shaky knees. Levi had the same softness in his steps as he began to move around the room; it came with spreading legs wide for longer.

His hand came up between your legs and caught more of his cum as it oozed out from you.

“Nu-uh, you go get cleaned up, I can’t have you leaking everywhere in the flat, I don’t- As tempting as having our scent everywhere is, I don’t want to have to clean all that up.” He pouted.

“Shouldn’t have cum so much then.” You stuck your tongue out at him playfully.

“Shouldn’t have asked me to knot you, then.” He countered, equally petty and mock-frowning.

“Oh but it was gooood.” You gushed, grinning. That smothered his fake expression a bit. He drew you in for another kiss, quickly shooing you off as the thick drops of cum threatened to overflow his hand’s capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> men +boys, get pegged ✌️


	3. iii. vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly fics don't improve on their own if left to sit on computers for longer

* * *

There was nothing but sand and water visible from where you’d pitched the tiny tent on the beach.

It was your favourite one among the five or so that the paths, walked into the dunes, led you to. This one was the most remote, with the longest hike to get to.

Practically no one walked this far out in the heat of midday, and this was the fourth time you and Levi had this part of the world all to yourself.

Which was probably why his thumb had hooked into the waistband of your bikini pants, dragged them dangerously low.

You moaned softly as you leaned back against his chest, feeling his length through the thin swim shorts.

It was almost too easy to free him from the constraints, until his dick throbbed in the hot air, red and leaking pearls of precum.

The tip of your tongue ghosted over the underside of it, flicked over the bulging veins.

  
  


Levi fought with himself, you could see it; Between wanting to tilt his head back in pleasure and keep it upright to be able to watch you giving short, chaste licks all over his length.

When you got on all fours the tiny tent became too small to conceal you, but there was nobody else in sight.

Not even a seagull crossed overhead.

The horizon swam in blue where ocean and sky met, and then there was the stark white of the beach eventually.

Slick sounds emanated from behind you as Levi dragged his head between your folds. You felt the precum running down the inside of your leg where his dick weeped.

“Mhm… Ah-”

He sheathed himself inside you, placing both hands on your hips and rocked forward.

“Ah- Fuck… Remember, this is a public beach, Lee… You can’t-” A moan interrupted your sentence as he snapped his hips forward and fucked you hard. You wanted to drop your torso to the sandy towel, but held on a little longer - needing to at least having said it, once.

“Haa?” He grunted, the soft thuds of his hips against your thighs coming steady. You began to lose your train of thought, not entirely unwilling to not fight against it.

“Thisis… a public… beach, you can’t- can’t knot me here…”

He groaned at the mention of his knot, as if this was the first time you’d said it, as if you were both back in your apartment, kissing desperately against the wall.

“Ah-” Thrust. “Ah-” Thrust. “Ah.. fu-” Thrust. “-uck, Levi…”

Every time you wanted to say it, he fucked into you hard, keeping you from it, moaning.

“You really don’t want me to knot you?” He huffed, covering your body with his, letting you feel the growth at the bottom of his dick. You leaned your head on his shoulder, mouth falling open as you thrust back against him.

“Isse law, Levi… Can’t knot someone in public…”

“ _Fuck_ the law-!” He growled, suddenly pressing into you more eagerly. “Fuck- Fuck… Fuck the law… Nobody’s here to tell us off, anyways…”

  
  


A soft mewl escaped you as he rutted against you, squirting cum inside you as his knot prevented anything from spilling out.

In the summer heat you felt almost serene, sitting on Levi’s lap, with only his dick outside his pants and completely buried in you. He hadn’t even bothered to tug your bottoms down, just slid them aside and pushed in, and now you felt sweat running over your skin as the sun beat down from high in the sky, not a single cloud in sight.

It was liberating, you thought with eyes squinted almost close, while feeling Levi’s arms around you. Being the only ones out here, being as loud as you wanted to, not caring about rules.

You dug a small hole after Levi had pushed the towel aside and crouched over it after his knot had gone down, releasing his sperm into the ground. Milky white started to fill the sand.

“I feel like a turtle in one of those documentaries…” You told him while he brushed your hair back out of your eyes and gave you soft nose kisses.

Sunscreen on skin didn’t taste very good.

He drew back at your comparison. “What? Why?”

“They always show them hovering over a hole in the ground too, releasing their eggs into it or whatever.”

He chuckled.

“Only you could compare that, honestly.”

When you left in the early afternoon the puddle of cum was closed over with a small heap of sand.

You ended up leaving a lot of small hills, whenever you turned to head back through the blistering heat towards the tiny campground.

* * *

One of the more populated beaches; although still among the smaller ones, had a tiny parking lot just a few minutes walk from the sandy stripes of seemingly endless white.

Towards the early evening all the families with kids and toddlers left, and the crowd got a little closer to Levi’s and your own age. 

The later the hour, the darker the skies and the handsier the couples got.

  
  


One evening, about a week into the vacation, you followed Levi’s footprints, his hand in yours, through the hills towards the lot.

The wind turned and you lifted your head, question already on the tip of your tongue when Levi glanced over his shoulder and mirrored your look.

He tugged you closer by the hand and mumbled “Can you hear them fucking, too?”

With wide eyes you nodded, the two moaning voices clear to hear even though there was noone in clear sight. Likely hidden in the bushes for their coupling.

It planted an idea in your head, one you didn’t immediately share with the alpha who was still listening into the dark, eyes relaxed as he scanned the area to maybe catch a glimpse at the lovers.

* * *

It didn’t take much to convince him to take a little-later-than-midnight-walk to that beach, two days later. At the mentioning of never having gone skinny dipping before he was very eager to get going and introduce you to the wonderful world that was forbidden nakedness in the depth of night.

The moon was less than a quarter of her size and as such her light was considerably dimmed.

Along with the many many stars overhead, it was perfect.

Levi’s skin shone as he stripped, almost making you forget to slip out of your breezy sundress as well.

You heard his breath hitch as you folded it, showing off your bare ass to him.

His palm cupped one cheek as he leaned in close.

“Nothing beneath the dress.”

You turned to smile at him, pecking his nose.

“No…” You trailed off, bathing in his gaze ravishing you before you slipped away and sped towards the water.

Only a moment passed before his instinct to chase was triggered, the night and lack of distractions around making it easy for his animal side to come out to play.

He caught up with you in the warm waves, growling and laughing and hugging you.

You splashed around for a bit, hugged, swam - but only when you fled from him once more, wading towards the shore, did you really start advancing on the plan revolving around your dirty little idea.

He closed the distance to you before you could reach the sand again, growling as he hugged his arms around you - but now it sounded more like a moan.

The salty breeze swept over you, the light of the stars painting soft shadows under everything.

You fell to all fours and crawled forward, towards the small heap that were your clothes, but Levi was there again, catching you with his arms around your hips, humping from behind.

He groaned, long and anguished.

“Do you know how hard it is to not want to take you right here and now? Out in the open? Because… fuck… the moon and… your ass look so…”

“Not here, okay?” You twisted to kiss him. “Let’s head back, I don’t wanna catch a cold…”

If he heard the hitch in your voice, he didn’t comment.

Only moaned pitifully, thrusted again one, two times, brushing his growing erection against the supple flesh of your thigh.

“Okay…” He gave in, eventually.

The dress stuck to your sandy, wet skin as you began walking back, Levi’s hand in yours and stopping to kiss every so often.

The short walk from beach to the lot took a lot longer than usual because of that, but you couldn’t say you minded it much. Between the still grass of the dunes hung an inkling of the heat, left over from the sunset. The long day had exhausted you, and drowsiness stuck to your tired feet. 

On a stripe of dried grass between the gravel of the parking spaces and where the small path began stood a handful of wooden picknick tables.

You tugged Levi by the belt loops on his short pants. They did nothing to conceal his swollen meat, dark spots outlining it perfectly additionally to the growing wetness where the tip was pressing against the fabric, sending precum to moisten it.

You kissed, sandwiched between table and Levi, making sure to squeeze his ass extra when he pushed between your legs, to dig your nails into the soft skin of his inner thigh when he raised his leg a little.

“Mhmfuck,” He paused in kissing your neck, huffing breaths into your hair as he leaned his head against yours, lips not far from your ear. “Wish we didn’t have to go back to the tent… Wish we wouldn’t have to get off his table…”

“Then don’t.” You mumbled, kissing along his jaw, guiding his hands from your sides to your boobs and ass. “Fuck me right here.”

He nosed along your temple, drawing back when you didn’t move or continue speaking.

“Are you… Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” You smirked at him, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Why not?”

He gaped up at you.

“B-...”

You watched him, watched how with every heartbeat his expression smoothed out from astonishment to something darker, more wanton.

“You’re really not kidding, are you? You want us here, on this table-”

“Yeah,” You purred, thumbing over his nipple. “Let’s have sex right here. Fresh from the beach, with only moonlight falling down on us…”

“You’re such a sappy romantic.” He groaned into your neck, hands already bunching up the hem of your dress. “Turning a fuck into something special…”

You opened his shorts, freed his dick. All wetness the ocean had left of it had been replaced by his own, slick cascading down the ridges and veins.

You turned around, presenting your spread legs and lying comfortably on the table.

“This is more than what I could’ve ever dreamed of…” Levi said while holding eye contact, smoothing a hand over the sensitive skin just outside your crotch, your thighs.

Eventually he had to look down, to find your clit and circle it, nurturing the spark of lust into a flame, while pressing soft kisses of worship to the expanse of skin.

You pushed back a little, giving a little humm. He took the cue, swiftly rising to his feet before mounting you.

His thrusts were short and precise, his moans soft as he savoured every movement.

Skin began to smack skin as he sped up after hearing you whine, calling out for more, more.

“Wannnd my knot.?” He brought out between thrusts, balls dangling between your legs and swinging freely against your clit.

“Yeah,” You panted, already breathless. “Fucking… take me on his table, knot me… ah- ah…!”

He grunted, deeply, as he tilted his hips differently to get the perfect angle to penetrate you deeper, began to hold your hips so he would have it easier to thrust himself inside.

A moan ripped through the quiet air, but it was neither yours nor Levi’s.

You had no time to wonder; just as you wanted to turn, to see if you weren’t alone after all, Levi pounded his knot into you and for the next moments you were very occupied moaning gutturally and writhing under it.

Only when you felt the steady throbbing that promised a flow of semen beginning to fill you did Levi press a kiss to your ear and softly tugged you up, off the table and around.

With him locked inside you, hips still occasionally rutting forward, your sides were to the table and you were both free to look.

Another couple must have come by, seen you two and similarly lost all inhibitions.

You could only see the guy’s thick sack as he fucked his partner, lying on their back on the table, legs spread and wrapped around his hips.

He had his head leaned back, only holding them by the hips, but the ecstasy within him was plain to see.

“Watch.” Levi mumbled, leaning as close as he could. “I think they’re both were.”

The moans of both of the couple shifted. It sounded more animalistic, less human, now, deep and shuddering grunts and short, bellowed outcries.

The guy hunched forward, giving poignant, short thrusts.

“Watch,” Levi repeated, hugging you close, chin over your shoulder. You couldn’t have averted your eyes if you’d wanted to. “They're about to knot their partner.”

The asscheeks of the person in sight jiggled as they rounded their back, rising to their tippy toes before delivering the final thrust.

You could hear the wet ‘pop’ with which the knot slipped into place.

“I’m guessing that’s an omega on the table…” Levi continued in his low voice. “They have a reversed version of a knot, a ring of muscles to lock in a dick… works with every penis, but alpha’s knots get a real massage with that. They're cumming now, see...”

He didn’t stop the soft narration, making you twitch in anticipation for the coupling that wasn’t even yours.

You peeled one of his hands off your stomach and directed it down, to where he immediately picked up his finger work.

The couple on the other table moaned softly now, and you clenched at the sight of the person's balls jerking wildly as they softly fucked forward, locked in their partner.

“F-fuck…” You breathed, and Levi turned you back around so you could lie down again. The mental image of the throbbing dick, the visual representation of what it was like feeling Levi cum, _knowing_ now what it looked like when you’d only known feeling before - it made you hungry, and if he hadn’t been securely knotted within you already, had jumped your alpha at the next possibility.

You came harder and louder than expected, which triggered another release of Levi’s, and he, too, didn’t hide any of his pleasured outcries.

A few moments later the couple answered, both moaning out another orgasm, and you felt Levi twitch and jerk inside you.

He’d fucked and knotted you so often in the past days that his body hadn’t gotten a chance to replenish the overflowing amounts of cum you’d gotten used to, and when he pulled out with a groan and you held still, expecting the warm flood to spill out between your legs, it didn’t come. Not like the first times, anyways.

Only a moderate, steady trickle escaped you, increasing as you clenched your muscles, and you lowered your dress, uncaring if you left a trail, stealing a last look at the bare ass of the other alpha, balls deep in their omega.

They yelled out again as Levi led you away, down the street that curved through the hills and towards the camping place.

“I love you.” You hummed into his shoulder, feeling tired and spent and happy.

“I love you too.” He nuzzled back, slinging and arm around your side as you walked into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck finally done smh


	4. IV. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets progressively more ridiculous with each chapter i add after thinking i can finally let it go

* * *

Nanaba peeled herself off of you and waved goodbye in Levi's direction.

You watched with a smile as Mike caught her hand and together the pair sauntered off, down the relatively busy street.

Levi audibly sniffed as you passed him on the way into the multistory store which's door he held open for you.

"Is your friend going into heat?" He asked quietly, lacing your fingers together while you trailed through the displays on your way towards the escalator tower that led up from the ground level.

You furrowed your brows.

"Not that I'd know, no. Why?"

He stood two steps below you on the moving stairs and rested his head on your back as the steps ascended.

He shrugged.

At the top you got off, rounded a corner and stepped on the next escalator after skimming over the signpost next to it - the level for all sorts of electrical appliances and household accessories was the top one of five floors, right under the roof.

At the next level Levi didn't lift his foot in time and stumbled off the moving steps, right into you.

His arms came around you while his body momentarily pushed into yours. You giggled.

"Watch out. Escalators are dangerous."

He groaned, but stayed glued to you a moment longer. Again he sniffed.

"Are you sure?"

You had looked around the third floor, with its women's wear and attire spread over the entire area.

"What?"

He didn't answer right away.

You removed his arms and took his hand in yours, began to pull him across the space, losely towards the direction of the next escalator leading into upper levels.

The one just there with you had an "Out of Order" sign dangling on tape in front of the steps.

"Your friend." Levi drawled, entirely uninterested in the skimpy nightwear you were currently browsing through. You could feel his eyes on you. "Her heat?"

"I don't know," You let go of his hand to check the price tag and then hung the supposedly silk sleeping shorts back. Silk didn't cost just ten bucks. "We don't really talk about that kind of stuff. Why the interest? Don't think she's looking, she's mated to Mike."

"I didn't- Mean anything like… that." Levi shook his head and followed you through the rows of soft t shirts and flowing nightgowns. There was barely anyone else here, safe for a cashier putting things on hangers, and a sales assistant stocking shelves.

You paused in front of a rack with deep blue sleeping shirts and felt Levi right behind you, burying his nose in your neck and holding on to your middle with an arm.

"You smell so nice…" He hummed. Before you could say anything to that you felt his tongue dip out once, lap at your skin. "Almost like... an omega close to heat."

You tsked at him but didn't shoo him off when he continued to kiss along your neck. It always felt nice to have his attention focused on the skin there, and it wasn't distracting enough to keep you from pushing the shirts apart to check their sizes.

"That might be because I hugged my omega friend. You know."

Levi nibbled on the skin below your ear. The shiver that went down your spine didn't go unnoticed by him, and neither did you make any attempt to fight it.

He drew back. "Yeah I know. But the heat part…"

You gave up on the shirts and turned around fully. He looked adorably confused, and you couldn't keep yourself from cupping his face and cooing softly.

His hands wrapped around your wrists to keep your touch. His cheeks squished a bit when a small smile appeared on his face.

"That might be because I'm in the middle of my cycle. Or somewhere close around there."

Realization lit up his features, and then they fell in embarrassment, and then you turned away laughing and headed to the escalator.

The steps began to move as you set foot on them. Levi squeezed himself on the same step as you, wrapped his arms around your middle to keep his balance and flattened himself to your backside. His hair tickled your cheek.

His weight against you forced you to grab a hold of the handrail.

You glimpsed at your reflection in the mirrors surrounding the space.

"Levi-?"

He groaned into your back and now you could clearly feel, along seeing him, push his groin in your butt. You could feel his erection through several layers of fabric.

Even though you were completely exposed to witnesses, he dry-humped you almost shamelessly, rutting against your clothed butt.

" _Levi_."

“Sorry.”

He had to let go before you reached the top, but once safe on unmoving ground, pulled you into a deep kiss.

"Levi, what-"

Hs pressed a smooch to your cheek instead of your lips when you broke apart before the kiss could get too heated, to check if there were people around who might not appreciate the PDA.

To the side, the escalator stopped moving again.

Only the quiet background music played, charts, or radio maybe.

No one else seemed to be here, though you could catch the heel of presumably a cashier disappearing into the same direction a sign that read "Checkout" pointed to.

Levi peppered soft kisses to your jaw, but his hands began to inch closer to the hem of your shirt which was greatly deterring your ability to focus.

The rows between the tables laden with rolled fabric and in the back, racks with evening gowns, were deserted.

Levi turned your head and licked into your mouth again, and it was so tempting to give in to the tension building between you, at the beginning wetness leaking into your panties as he pushed his boner first against your thigh, then the inside of your leg.

"Fuck 'm so horny…" He mumbled, eyes closed and breathing hard. "Nng, you smell so nice, so much like... so, so… _good_."

You kissed him, partly to keep him quiet so no one that was eavesdropping would hear, but also because his words and the gentle touches only contributed to the original goal of coming here today, to pick a present, being pushed further and further from your mind.

He humped your leg again.

"Wish I could just fuck you real quick, just, just a little, to- To get this out of my system and to have you smelling like me again, and-" 

He sighed.

Stopped moving and hugged you as close as possible instead. His chest was expanding with a deep breath when you came to a decision.

"We could." You mumbled into his shoulder.

He kept still for a moment. Then-

"What?"

He stared into your eyes, but you let yours wonder across the level.

"I mean, we could. There's practically no one here, and-"

"I can't- Fuck you between two tables, what if someone sees and- And there's cameras-!"

"Not out here you idiot," You wrinkled your nose. "But they have dresses here, which means there's a changing room as well. And that would be at the other end of the level, farthest away from the register and the escalators…"

You trailed off, rubbing your thumb over the collar bone that peeked through Levi's neckline.

The alpha gaped at you, speechless for a moment.

"Only if you want to." You added, smoothing your palms over his shoulders.

"If I- Yes. _Yes_. Let's- Fuck, yeah, let's... go."

The distance from the escalators to the sign signalling where the changing rooms were wasn’t too great, and still it took you a considerable time to get there, with how Levi was glued to your body and his lips never far from your skin.

His fingers ran over every inch of you that he could reach, didn't hesitate to pull your legs apart the smallest bit right before pulling you along, not allowing you to get too comfortable in one position.

Giving a massage standing up wasn't something you thought was possible, but Levi did his best to chase the tension out of your muscles and help you relax.

More than once did he crowd you against one of the tables to kiss you longer.

Yet he still seemed to having to come to terms with the reality of it when you pulled him through the doorway leading to a line of changing rooms, wedged between the glass front of the building and the wall separating them from the salespace.

The cabins were all empty, but you tugged him towards the last one, putting the latch in place after closing the door.

"Fuck." Levi said again, but his voice was significantly deeper now. His eyes shimmered. 

Without wasting time he closed the distance between you, opening his mouth even before it met yours.

Again he pressed his hips to yours, but now you answered him, rolled your own against his and lifted a leg to accommodate the closeness further. His clothed bulge rubbed over your covered opening and both of you hummed at the contact. So close and yet so far.

"This- Fuck this, I can't- I don’t wanna wait..." He growled and took a step back, hands flying to his belt and unbuckling it.

You moved forward and pushed him to the back wall, kissing and taking a bite at his neck that momentarily stilled his attempt at getting his dick free. He hummed in response, not indulging for long before he nudged you back, only far enough until he could turn you around, push you up against the wall, rutting his straining member - still hidden by his underwear - between your legs.

"Fuck-!" It escaped you at having him so close to where you were yearning for it.

Before he could free himself completely you, too, opened your pants and slid them down your legs. You had aimed to let them down fully but that plan was forgotten when Levi's hands turned you around, face first to the wall and his warm, bare skin against that of your back.

He slid his palm over the round swell of your ass appreciatively before his fingers dove between your folds and gently pushed against your entrance. They sunk in to the second knuckle with little pressure and came away slick.

"Fuck, you’re really enjoying this, aren't you…" Levi mumbled, hips bucking forward and dragging his precum weeping tip over one cheek. He angled his hips differently and directed his erection down between your legs, all without using his hands, but you shifted in annoyance.

"Come on, mount me already… You're not the only one horny here, alright…"

"Okay, okay." He huffed. His thighs came to touch the back- and outside of yours, and you could see him pointing his penis down as you turned your head.

One of the mirrors was turned in a way that you could see the entirety of Levi, how he stood behind you, with his shirt barely up enough that it wouldn't get stained, his pants around his ankles and the flushed length of-

His tip entered you and you closed your eyes at the feeling.

"Ahh," He let out, leaning his head against yours as he slid in deeper. "Ahh, ahh… Oh, fuuck…"

He leaned forward and stretched you out until he was in completely, and you moved back against him in pleasure.

It felt so good.

So good.

This had been a very good decision.

A growth just at the base of his dick kissed your entrance as you clenched around him and moved back, eager to feel more.

His hands stopped your movement before you could push yourself on the beginnings of his knot.

He held you at a distance and thrusted forward, again and again, and again.

"C'moon, don't tease me like that…" You breathed out, tried to back up against him but found he securely held you against the wall now. "I know you want to really fuck me, come on, I want it too, just-"

Levi groaned and your whisper was cut off by his hips smacking into yours, with force enough to shut you up and have you trouble keeping quiet.

"I'm trying, okay." He panted, skin slapping against yours as he fucked you against the wall. "I'm trying, but everything in me wants to knot you and fill you up, but this is a public changing room and I can't-"

You watched his reflection heaving deep breaths, how he pressed his eyes shut and cupped your butt and hips.

"I, I just can't-"

He tried again but it morphed into a groan and he leaned his head back, mouth falling open while his knees opened as far as they could with his pants still clinging to his legs.

He slowed his movements in caution, and it resulted in vanilla thrusts that were nowhere near what you were used to in similar conditions at home. It wasn't the thorough fucking you usually received.

You braced your hands against the wall and met the next of his thrusts.

His dick slid in entirely, the bulb at the base of his penis effortlessly moving in and out again.

You could see Levi's face contorting with the effort of keeping it together, how he held his breath and trembled while frozen mid movement.

You moved forward, had his dick threatening to slip out of you with just the tip remaining inside and it caused Levi's hips to instinctively buck forward, trying not to lose contact. You met that thrust, moved your ass back and had him bottoming out again.

He moaned softly.

This time his knot wasn’t much smaller than the rest of his penis.

You repeated the movement, having him slide out until he was almost falling away and jerked to keep inside and then meeting the thrust.

His knot caught on your entrance, and a breathless moment long you wondered if it was too late for Levi to pull out already.

But then it sprang free with a wet 'pop' and Levi, who had begun making tiny, needy whines, sighed.

"Are you going to fuck me, now?" You reached down between your legs to gently touch your hands to his balls. They felt firm and pulsed with warmth, almost no different to how it felt when the alpha went into heat, himself. "Or do I have to do everything mysel-"

He huffed and pushed in as close as he could. There was enough excess slick between you that he easily swept some of it up to spread around your clit to rub tiny circles over it.

After a few moments he picked up his hips’ movement again as well, and together with his fingers coaxing you towards your climax your thoughts and words momentarily fell silent.

But not for long.

He had gotten good at reading your body’s every twitch and tremble. Had gotten really good at getting you close, have you moaning and wanting alongside him.

"Yes, fu-uck yes, just- unf- just like that,” Mindless babble spouted from your lips, so close to release. “Gi-ive it to me, Levi, gi-ve me- Make my yours, come on, come- on…"

"Shut. Up." He groaned into your ear, hugging your middle and desperately rutting against you. "What… Hnng, fuck, fuck I'm so close, hold still, don't- Ah, fuck, I'm gonna-"

The pressure of his fingers on your most sensitive spot increased and had you seeing stars.

Sandwiched between the wall and him there was no way to lean except these two constants, and while your legs buckled and grew weak beneath you you found you didn’t care any longer. Pushed into Levi’s touch, gasped out his name, spurred him on with small words of encouragement and soft sounds of pleasure, and came.

His hips moved. Pressed into you.

"Ahh, f- Fuck it. Fuck, _fuuck, fuuu…_ " Levi bit into your shoulder and whined.

You felt your entrance stretching around him but even before the surprised, pleased sound could leave you his knot was inside you already, swelling quickly now, filling you out and locking you together,

Your orgasm had just began to subside when the familiar, restricting stiffness coming from the firm meat sitting heavy and thick between your legs had you shivering again, Levi’s touch not ceasing and egging you on.

It felt like you were burning up under the alpha, sensitive beyond belief and still he held you, still his fingers continued to slip over your sweet spot and it brought you your second orgasm, clenching around the thick rod Levi had speared into you. You felt him tremble as your orgasm peaked, felt him shallowly moving against you and then he clutched the hand that had previously covered yours to your shoulder, desperately holding onto you while his penis twitched and throbbed mercilessly.

Warmth spilled into your belly, hot from Levi's heightened body temperature.

"Shit…" He groaned, but it sounded thoroughly satisfied. "Urgh, fuck…"

He leaned his entire weight against you.

Another swell of his dick and you felt it pumping more cum, thrumming with the force with which the white-hot semen got released into you.

"Fuck." Levi whispered.

You could feel one of his legs trembling as he slowly straightened up as best as he could.

The change in position tugged on the knot, but the alpha was apparently spent for now.

He shuffled around until he could sit down heavily on the small seat in the corner and keep you in his lap. Once comfortable you leaned back against him, humming with satisfaction and rubbing your hand over his where it rested on your thigh again.

"Fucked me so good, Levi…" You whispered into his neck. "Fucked me so good, filled me up so good…"

He grumbled.

"This was very stupid." He huffed, but there was no malice in his voice. "But… Fuck it feels good…"

He moaned as you gently massaged the spot where his balls - still firm - sprung from his dick. The part directly beneath them was rock solid, the extension of Levi's hard on and his knot.

"C-Carefu-ahh, _shit_!"

His balls contracted and his dick squirted once more.

Levi's hands came around your stomach to pull your own curious ones away from his junk, but it was too late now, and both of you held your breath at the feeling of your vagina filled to bursting.

When he was sure you wouldn't tickle another load out of him, he smoothed his palms over your stomach.

It was tight and slightly rounded, filled out by the cum forced into it.

He pressed soft kisses to the end of your jaw.

"I know I just did, but can I knot you again when we get home, I think… I think smelling your omega friend on you this close to your fertile time, it sort of… Hmm, short-circuited my brain, tricking me into thinking you, my omega,” His arms around your middle hugged you tighter. “Are in heat, and now… Fuck…" He shifted, rubbed over your stuffed lower belly. "I think it kickstarted my own heat. Spirits, I'm knotted inside you but all I can think about is fucking you again, filling you, pumping every bit of cum I have in you, having you…"

He trailed off, and though you could feel the skin stretching tight over and around his knot inside you, did his words make a pleasant tingle settle in your midst.

"I'd like that…" You whispered, turning your head enough for a deep, tongue filled kiss.

* * *

When Levi's knot released there wasn't much you could do.

There'd been a half empty pack of tissues in your bag that you'd used to create a cushion of some sort, but the amounts of cum Levi had filled you up with was still too much.

Some of it splattered against the wall after Levi's knot grew soft enough to let his dick out, and what didn't fit on the tissues spilled over onto the carpet.

"I feel a bit bad for the cleaning people…" You admitted after pulling your pants up and carrying the lump of soiled paper into the closest bin.

Levi carefully pulled his boxers up, forgoing to clean himself for now.

"Forget about it," He mumbled, tongue lapping at your mouth already again. "If they're Were they'll smell our heat and understand. C'mon, let's go home…"

"Did you-"

Levi tugged you in the direction of the escalators, only slowing down a little to look back at you over his shoulder. "Hm?"

On the stairs, you leaned into his side.

"Did you say 'our' heat?"

He blinked, and it looked like he was mentally recounting his words.

Then his eyes darted to the side.

"M-maybe…"

You laughed, feeling your heart swell with love for the idiot alpha.

The present for Erwin's barbecue party would have to wait.

"It is our heat though." He said after he'd dragged you out of the store and onto the street. "I mean. You know?"

You would have answered him but the eagerness with which he'd gotten you both out in the open again had more cum leaking into your panties, making them sticky and moist.

He turned to look at you. His eyes briefly dipped down, and you could see how he tried to bite on his bottom lip to fight the satisfied smirk.

You just wanted to be home already, partly to get rid of the clothes - and to have Levi get rid of his, too.

* * *


End file.
